C e n t i p e d e
|singers = YOHIOloid, OLIVER |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background c e n t i p e d e is a song featuring YOHIOloid and OLIVER. According to the original description: the song is about insects crawling all around you person and burrowing into your their skin and laying eggs that lead to more insects burrowing until the body is permanently damaged, while the metaphorical meaning was just venting by the producer. Lyrics Yesterday was a tie in the line For me, the moment of incertitude was numbing 100 pressure points collaborate Take my senses, they irregulate (The come in numbers) All our fears of digits stay unknown Severe problems in the nervous zone Today we feel quite unusual And yes, the message crawls all around our bodies 100 turn-arounds in every day Missing properties will lead the way (They come in numbers) Further and further 'till we can't take more Repressed memories tell what it's for Once-in-a-lifetime chances happen all the time for me It's uncertain, I believe a mystery Cancel the program someone wasn't ready for the scene Absurdity! Cry out as they crawl All around inside your ears and Now look me in the eye and see the real me The arms of paranoia appeal to me And every touch my nerves would feel adulterated me The movement of 100 as far as the eye can see And now I've dealt with the pain done to me The swarms of insects make it difficult for me And irritating consequences twist reality 100 x 100 makes the crooked side of me Logic may appear, something dark in here In the midst of things Ah, I don't want this ending More seem to appear, the time it takes Deterrent abnormality I don't want this ending Multiply the number of trepidation's Something's caught in my throat It seems like 100 centipedes are breaking in Pressing anxiety, we feel again Outside the box, all the ruckus makes me wanna hurl Understandable, I perceive a miracle Count on the fingers, 1-2-3 will never be enough Absurdity! Now they cover everything Now look me in the eye and see the real me My body wavers now that insects cover me And every time I try to move, they're paralyzing me The movement of 100 as far as the eye can see And this time something that's unreal bothers me The swarms of anthropods make it hard for me Irrational yet fascinating twists reality 100 x 100 makes the crooked side of me They come in numbers They come in numbers Now look me in the eye and see the real me Connecting with what's happening is overwhelming me The copious amounts of detestation in me 100 arms are prying at the private sides of me And now I've dealt with all the pain done to me The swarms of insects make it difficult for me And irritating consequences twist reality 100 x 100 makes the crooked side of me I, the centipede External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid Category:Songs featuring OLIVER